dbearchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Published Stories
A page that should have been a no-brainer, but got made nearly nine months into this Wiki's life – a list of my published stories, complete with production codes. Fan-Fiction.Net (FFN) All of these stories, except the first, were removed by me in March 2009. 2008 * Azumanga Who (May 24, "DB-1"): My first published work, which ran 31 chapters through October 25. My only story which was removed by outside forces, that being FFN admins on March 9, 2009; original code was "DB". * Stars And Money (June 2, "S&M-1"): A rather bizarre crossover idea that I chalk up to nonexistent drugs and booze. Ran six chapters through July 3; originally called Stars & Money, with code "S&M". * AzuDaniel Draboh (September 7, "AZUDAN"): Lots of random oneshots and semi-commentaries which ran seven chapters through December 26; originally called AzuDrabble: The Daniel Benfield Collection. The original code was "ADD". * An Azumanga Halloween (October 30, "AZU-HAL"): Oneshot with Allura McCoy; also called Halloweenies. * An Unearthly Hannah (November 23, "DW-45"): Oneshot rewrite of "An Unearthly Child" to celebrate the 45th Anniversary of Doctor Who; originally called "Doctor Who" 45th-Anniversary Story, and republished December 3. * Help Desk: Hannah's Mission (December 10, "HD-HANM"): Oneshot set in the Azuverse of Help Desk, written by Jay. 2009 * New Year's Eve: Azumanga Style (January 5, "AZU-NYE"): Oneshot set years after Azumanga Randomness, a forum game on Azumanga Insanity at the time; also called New Azumanga Eve. Notable for being the only story I've had to write twice from scratch (the original was lost due to my stupidity) and the last thing posted to my FFN account thus far. DeviantART (DA) Some of these were removed; those that remain are listed under the Links header. 2008 * Azumanga Who (December 8; "DB-2"): An attempt at revamping the story in first-person prose. I got five chapters in (through August 20, 2009) before removing them. * Terror of the Zypedrians (December 24, "TER-ZYP"): Oneshot I wrote for Azumanga Insanity's Secret Santa 2008; I ended up getting Eridanos, and wrote this for him (originally called Eridanos' Christmas Gift and The Gift). I ended up getting It Was Upon A Space Christmas, by Warlord Vir. 2009 * Stars And Money (January 5, "S&M-2"): I also attempted revamping this...thing. Unlike Azu-Who, I got one chapter back in before pulling the idea altogether. * The First Story (April 15, "STORY-1"): My only attempt at publishing a story written before Azu-Who. Original code was "FIRST". * Yomi's Virtual Haircut (May 24, "YMH-REV"): Update of Chapter 1 from AzuDaniel Draboh in prose form, which was well-received. * Yomi's Virtual Haircut-Original (May 31, "YMH-ORI"): The original, script version, posted by request. My last non-prose upload. * The Matter of the Cake (June 5, "MAT-CAK"): Oneshot written in response to Anime-Rebirth's depression; originally called Fic For Anime-Rebirth and A Little Something For Anime-Rebirth, the story involves making a cake for him with quotes from his Journal entry sprinkled in at appropriate moments. * Dreams...and What They Mean (June 6, "DREMWTM"): A dream I had after writing the above, posted as a Journal entry. * The Raffunari Syndrome (June 9, "RAFFUNA"): Oneshot dealing with some nasty comments made toward Raff and Funari on DA. The latter kindly asked me to remove it on June 17, and I complied. * Dreamscapes (August 2, "DREAM-''#''"): A series of dreams, beginning with Mission To Pluto; Chapter 2 (aka Hawk, Bull, Slim, Slash) was published September 22, with many more written. * Jani's Birthday Trip (August 7, "JANIBIR"): A story unexpectedly written by me after Jani Bodmann (aka "Berlioz-II") commented on my profile page that Will Harris (aka "Mr. Xvious") suggested he see me about growing up two years; Chapter 2 was published September 13, with at least one more written. * Twenty-One Candles (August 23, "TWENTY1"): Oneshot celebrating my birthday which involves reality and fantasy. * A Grim AzuBastion, Indeed (September 27, "GRIMAZU"): Oneshot written following the death of said forum; removed on September 30. * The Moro-Mirror (September 30, "MORO-MI"): Oneshot done in response to a YouTube user claiming I was the impostor. Originally called The Troll Mirror (code "TROLLMI"), it is the shortest lived of all my writings at five hours. * Mind's Vortex (October 13, "MI-VOR"): Oneshot basically designed to explain how I felt about the recent situation and announce my return after what I had thought to be a permanent leave (turned out to be eleven days). * The Reason Why (November 9, "REA-WHY"): Written in response to Will's picture called "Why?" Chapter 2 was published March 20, 2010; Chapter 3 on August 23, 2011; and Chapter 4 on February 15, 2012. 2010 * Deerfield Beach, 2050 AD (July 17, "DERFUTR"): Oneshot written and posted in the space of a few hours for a semi-dare by Will. 2011 * Blue Rain (August 23, "BLU-REN"): Oneshot poem-ish thing written around 2007. 2012 * The Grand Eulogy (February 22, "EULOGY"): Oneshot written on February 22, 2010 to deal with the emotions following my father's death the previous day. * A Poor Man's Christmas (December 26, "PORXMAS"): Oneshot general-fiction story. Grim AzuBastion 2009 * Tomo's Padlocked Box (May 18?, "PADLOCK"): Short story for an idea thread; disappeared when the forum shut down that September. (To be honest, I can't actually remember when I posted it; "May 18, 2009" was given by Windows as the day the document was created.) The DBE Archive Wiki 2011 * The Courtroom Scene (February 22, "COURTRM"): Originally written circa 2001, featuring the prototype Samuel Dleifneb. Links While A Grim AzuBastion, Indeed and Dreams...and What They Mean are out there as "audiobooks", they are actually "Dramatic Readings" by people who 1) did not ask for permission and 2) have tried to slander me. There is also a playthrough of the fan(?)-made Flash game Azumanga Druglord using my name, recorded by said people for said reason. As such, I do not support them and will not provide links. * It Was Upon A Space Christmas (by Warlord Vir) * Dreams...and What They Mean (oldest writing still online) * Mind's Vortex (my return to writing after all seemed bleak) * Hannah Benfield (free lineart by Sophira Moonlily) * Why...? (drawn by Mr. Xvious, which inspired...) * The Reason Why ** Chapter 1 ("Reasons") ** Chapter 2 ("Home") ** Chapter 3 ("Darkness") and "On the Balcony" (sketch by King Zairak) ** Chapter 4 ("Storm") * Deerfield Beach, 2050 AD * Blue Rain * The Grand Eulogy * A Poor Man's Christmas (most recent published work) Category:Lists Category:Stories Category:Published Stories